Pea Gatling
For a similar plant in other Plants vs. Zombies games, see Gatling Pea. :For the Spawnable Plant, see Gatling Pea (PvZ: GW). '' using the Pea Gatling ability.]] '''Pea Gatling' is an ability of the Peashooter in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The skill turns the Peashooter into a Pea Gatling, which can shoot peas at a really fast rate, with 100 ammo. However, once the Peashooter turns into a Pea Gatling, it roots to the ground, preventing it from moving until it runs out of ammo or the Pea Gatling is deactivated. It also provides small damage resistance boost (approx. 20%) when being rooted. Although it technically has to cool down after being deactivated, it can be instantly reused if not a single pea was fired. The enemy loses eight health for each body-shot and ten health for a head-shot. However, in this state, the player can be vanquished instantly by a ZPG. Description The Peashooter can dig into the ground and root himself in place, turning himself into a Pea Gatling. He can deal more damage, but is vulnerable to attack. Strategies With The Pea Gatling is very powerful when trying to shoot someone from a good distance but it is very risky at the same time as you cannot move while shooting. It is best recommended to use this on safe camping spots where no one can back attack you. Never root in the middle of the battle or otherwise you would be an extremely easy target. If you have nothing to shoot do not be afraid to press the ability again to unroot yourself. Try not to use this ability for close combat as moving spells can dodge it easily. Countering Zombie Stink Cloud or Super Stink Cloud can easily blind the Pea Gatling, resulting in 50% less accuracy. ZPG or Multi Rocket can easily take out the Pea Gatling due to being rooted and being unable to dodge the ZPGs. Warp past the Pea Gatling to make an easy ambush target. Try to keep moving so Pea Gatling will land less hits. Try not to run straight at the face due to being a dangerous risk. Gallery PeaGatlingP.PNG|Pea Gatling in-game WeirdPeaGatlingConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of Pea Gatling figurines.png|A Pea Gatling figure with Sombrero Bean Bomb, Zombie Heal Station and Scientist figures Trivia *Unlike the Gatling Pea, the Pea Gatling's special skill can shoot much more than four peas at a time. *Elemental Peashooters, like Fire Pea, Toxic Pea, or Ice Pea do not shoot their elemental pea counterparts, they will only shoot normal peas. *Unlike the Gatling Pea in the original game, the Peashooter wears goggles similar to a pilot's on the helmet, but it does not wear them. Also, the tubes seem to resemble bamboo instead of Gatling gun bullet tubes. *Like the Sunflower with her Sunbeam, the Peashooter takes 20% less damage while in gatling mode. *In Garden Warfare 2, they gain a 66% damage resistance. **The Pea Gatling is also buffed in that game, dealing 10 damage max for impact and 12 damage max for critical. *While the game suggests that the Pea Gatling should be used for long range only, heavy recoil and instability while firing makes this very difficult. ** Because of this, it is virtually easier to take out closer, unaware zombies than far away zombies. Category:Abilities Category:Peashooter abilities